riseoftherocketsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hannah Wright
Hannah Wright is a 20-year-old Pokémon Trainer from Ecruteak City. She joined Team Rocket and quickly rose in the ranks, eventually becoming an executive. History Early Life/Pre-Team Rocket Hannah grew up in the historic city of Ecruteak, where she spent almost all of her time playing with her small group of friends. Among the group, her best friend was a girl named Shannon, who also happened to be her neighbor. As they grew older, their friendship became more of a rivalry, with Shannon beating Hannah at almost everything. Anytime Hannah made an accomplishment, Shannon would one-up her with something better. When Shannon's family moved away to Celadon, Hannah was initially relieved, as the other girls in the group would stop comparing her to Shannon. But try as she might, she could never surpass the reputation Shannon had amongst the other girls. Then one day, Team Liberty ran a raid on Ecruteak, damaging many parts of the historic city. Hannah and her group of friends had known that Shannon's parents were Liberty agents. The group of friends spotted Shannon's parents commanding the Liberties' attack on the city. Furious at both Shannon and her parents, Hannah joined Team Rocket, nurturing the wild dream of one day leading her own raid on Celadon to prove once and for all that she was better than Shannon. Team Rocket Hannah knew she could not climb in rank without strictly following Team Rocket's rules and guidelines. And so she followed her orders word-for-word and soon gained a reputation for never placing a toe out of line. She quickly climbed the "corporate ladder" so-to-speak, and was eventually relocated to Purgatory, Team Rocket's Sinnoh base. Purgatory While in Sinnoh, Hannah developed a small "rivalry" with a fellow Rocket member, Dack Majors. The two Rockets disagreed on the best method of using flying Pokémon for transportation: while Hannah preferred the traditional method of flying upon her Staraptor's back, Dack would wear a protective pad on his shoulders so his Swellow could carry him with its talons. Much to Hannah's chagrin, Dack was assigned a leading position in a mission to capture a group of Liberty Agents plotting to attack a Rocket outpost near Jubilife City. Hannah had wanted that position for herself, but was only assigned a position as a lower-ranking grunt. However, when Dack uncovered the Liberty Agents' ploy of pretending to be members of the Pokémon Fan Club, battle ensued. While Hannah did her best to stop the group of Liberty Agents from escaping, Dack had his sights set on one man: a Liberty Agent named Adam, who seemed to be something of a childhood enemy of his. Adam was able to defeat Dack and rescue his fellow Liberty operatives, causing Team Rocket's mission to fail. Hannah saw this as a smudge on Dack's record, which hopefully would make the higher-ups see her as the better agent. Two years later, Hannah found herself assigned on a mission with Dack to try and capture a rogue Liberty Agent. For about a week, the two Rockets chased the Liberty halfway across Sinnoh. However, the Liberty somehow managed to escape or bypass all of the traps they had set up. After he managed to escape a carefully-planned ambush in Hearthome, Hannah became convinced that someone from Team Rocket was helping this Liberty agent, although Dack remained skeptical of this theory. The two Rockets eventually chased the Liberty to Sunyshore, where they planned yet another ambush. However, Dack became distracted when he noticed a television broadcast on the avalanche that had wiped out his hometown of Snowpoint City (caused by a Team Liberty attempt to recruit Regigigas). Much to Hannah's irritation, Dack abandoned her and flew off to Snowpoint. With her partner suddenly gone, Hannah was unable to capture the Liberty agent, resulting in another mission that had failed thanks to Dack. Karen Quest A few months later, Bounty seceded from Team Rocket, taking the entire Sinnoh branch with him and forming the Team Rocket Separatists. Shortly thereafter, Sinnoh was covered in shadows caused by the Ancient Darkrai. Fleeing the region, Hannah sought refuge at Chapel, Team Rocket's Kanto base, where she eventually made contact with Dack. She tried to convince her fellow Rocket Agent to join her on a mission to recruit the Johto Gym Leader Falkner, but Dack opted to instead search for Karen of the Indigo Plateau's Elite Four, convinced that the Dark-Type trainer could help him save the victims of the Darkrai in Sinnoh. Hannah begrudgingly agreed to help him search the Pokémon League at Indigo Plateau for clues. At the Pokémon League, Dack discovered a loose brick in Karen's room with six numbers etched into it: 314546. Returning to Chapel to ponder this clue, Hannah discovered that the numbers referred to Routes 31, 45, and 46, which marked the three entrances to Johto's Dark Cave. Upon this discovery, Dack and Hannah, along with Ben Grindport, who had recently met up with Dack, left for Dark Cave in hopes of finding Karen there. Indeed, they did find Karen in Dark Cave and, after a three-on-one triple battle with her, the Rocket agents managed to defeat the Elite Four Member, convincing her to join them to help save the victims of the Darkrai in Sinnoh. By this time, Hannah was fed up with Dack's selfish attitude and abruptly left the group. Striking out on her own once more, Hannah performed a few more missions for Team Rocket, before finally being promoted to executive. Ceasefire Shortly after Hannah became a Rocket Executive, the Ancient Darkrai were defeated, and Team Liberty and Team Rocket leaders announced a ceasefire as both sides struggled to recover from the destruction the Darkrai had wrought. Hannah was furious. She finally had the authority to lead an army into Celadon to exact her revenge on Shannon and her family, but she was unable to launch such an attack during the peacetime. Hannah waited, biding her time for the ceasefire to eventually fall through. After six months, she decided to take matters into her own hands. Heatran Incident Hannah tried to contact Dack to get him in on her scheme, but her fellow Rocket, happily enjoying the ceasefire by spending time with his friends in Snowpoint, did not return her calls. Deciding Dack needed a little more convincing, she traveled to Stark Mountain and extracted a Magma Stone. She buried the stone in the snow just outside the Snowpoint Pokémon Center, which caused the enraged Heatran that lived in Stark Mountain to travel to the snowy tip of Sinnoh. Dack and his friends fought to defend their city, eventually capturing the Heatran. But whereas Hannah had hoped they would believe Team Liberty was responsible for yet another attack on Snowpoint, Dack instead found the Magma Stone she had buried and set out on a quest to find the culprit, never expecting that it was actually his old rival. Groudon Incident Leaving Sinnoh, Hannah returned to Chapel to plot her next attack. Using her executive access to her advantage, she dropped a message into the Rocket Database for the Rocket technicians to find. The message was forged to look like an intercepted transmission between two Liberty officials plotting to use Kyogre to enrage Groudon to the point where the Continent Pokémon would attack Sootopolis. Ideally, this supposed act of war by Team Liberty would be enough to end the ceasefire. Shortly after the technicians found the forged message, Hannah left for Sootopolis. Entering into the Cave of Origin, she sent out her Ditto and had it transform into the colossal Pokémon. Her Ditto started wreaking havoc in the city, but Hannah did not count on five trainers, Zach Hikari, Ellen Burks, and Olivia, Dahlia, and Aspen Seaton to fight to defend the city. Her Ditto managed to hold up against the volley of attacks, but eventually Dack, Madison, Luke, and Palmer arrived as well, having evidently discovered where Hannah's next target would be. Realizing that her Ditto could not hold up long against so many attacks, Hannah sent out her Gardevoir, Rapidash, and Noivern to attack the trainers. She chose to keep her Staraptor in reserve, afraid that Dack would recognize her signature bird Pokémon. The trainers did manage to defeat the false Groudon, along with Hannah's other Pokémon. However, Hannah felt that she had done her job, and that the Team Rocket techs at least would now believe Team Liberty to be at fault. However, just as she recalled her Ditto, Dack found her and tackled her to the ground. Laughing bitterly, Hannah explained her plans, offering Dack one last chance to join her. The Snowpoint trainer refused, stating that he had left Team Rocket, and all thirst for revenge, behind him. Sending out her weakened Gardevoir, Hannah teleported back to Chapel, where she began to put her plans for an attack on Celadon into action. Appearance Hannah is somewhat tall and has long dark brown hair and brown eyes. She is often seen wearing her Rocket Executive uniform, a close-fitting black jumpsuit with red streaks similar to her Staraptor's coloration. Personality Hannah is a compulsive rule-follower. She does nearly everything by the book and can be very patient. At first glance, she seems to be the perfect Rocket agent: one who follows orders without question and never causes disruptions. However, her biggest peeve is when she does not receive the recognition she feels she deserves. She has been very careful about her reputation within Team Rocket, so most of her colleagues don't realize that she won't hesitate to break a rule if she feels justified in doing so. Pokémon Quotes "Why did I attack Snowpoint, you ask? To recruit you to my cause, of course. After you ignored my multiple attempts to contact you via PokéGear, I decided I needed something a little more... dramatic to get your attention." -- Hannah Wright, to Dack Majors on the events in Snowpoint Trivia *Hannah was inspired by Bird Keeper Hana, an NPC trainer that can be found in Pokémon Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum Versions on Victory Road. Category:Team Rocket Members Category:Team Rocket Admins/Executives